This invention generally relates to computer network systems, and more particularly, to monitoring and detecting online accounts and online activities of minors by their parents and guardians.
Software solutions to help parents monitor their children's online accounts, participation in social networks, and other online activity can be categorized into two groups: native solutions and cloud-based solutions. Native solutions generally rely on software agents that are downloaded and installed locally on a computer, router, or other local node through which Internet traffic passes, the Internet traffic is monitored as it passes through. Native solutions can monitor this traffic for photos, text, friend requests, visited sites, and any other online activity that parents would be curious about. Cloud-based solutions are not installed locally, but rather monitor a child's activity by accessing the contents of the child's account and activity stream via network-based communication with the relevant sites and services, for example making use of the fact that many online sites expose application programming interfaces (“APIs”) to developers for this very purpose.
There are strengths and weaknesses to each approach. The native solution is very proficient at capturing all traffic that passes through it. However, the native solution is blind to traffic and activity that occurs elsewhere on the Internet. This is especially noticeable as children increasingly have access to the Internet from phones, computers at school, friends' houses, and other non-traditional access points that a parent might not be able to access for the purpose of installing software. In contrast, a cloud-based approach can work consistently no matter where a child is accessing the Internet from. However, a major weakness of cloud-based solutions is that their initial setup usually requires the parent to initially identity the child on any social networking accounts of interest. Services exist which discover a child's accounts based on an identifier like an email address, but these services are imperfect and still require the parent to correctly initiate the system with the child's email address. Furthermore, once an online account is identified, cloud-based solutions often need some form of cooperation from the child such as either their login credentials or permission to access their account via a social networking site's platform. Permission is necessary to access the contents of the child's account and the full extent of his or her online activity.
What is needed is a method for monitoring minors' online activities in a more efficient and less cumbersome manner.